1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a device for mixing two gaseous components in accordance with the preamble to claim 1 and of a burner in accordance with the preamble to claim 7.
2. Discussion of the Background
A burner with two partial conical bodies is known from the patent specification EP 0 321 809. This burner has two tangentially directed inlet flow gaps for air. Liquid fuel is admixed with the air in the region of the inlet flow gaps by means of inlet flow nozzles. This burner does not have an optimum configuration for the admixture of gaseous fuels.